Twice the Power
by Weirdintrests213
Summary: It has been four years since the Charmed Ones got their lives back. The sisters have been living peacefully until Phoebe has a premonition that shakes her to her core. Can the sisters overcome this threat? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone! Welcome to Twice the Power! Thanks for reading. **

**_A few things about this story: Does NOT follow season eight, meaning the Christy story, Leo getting frozen, and so on. It's as if the episodes after "Rewitched" never happened. Billie is in this story (Phillie yay!) But Henry is not. It takes place four years after the sisters revealed themselves. I'm sure you will have questions after this chapter, but all will explained as the story goes on. At the moment, I don't know how long this story will be, but it should be pretty lengthy. _**

**_Pairings are established as follows: Piper/Leo, Phoebe/Billie, and Paige/Glenn. They are all married. The children are as follows: _**

**_Piper/Leo: Wyatt-four years old, Chris-three years old. _**

**_Billie/Phoebe: Destiny-two years old. _**

**_Paige/Glenn: Prue- two years old. _**

**Chapter One: **

Phoebe Halliwell was sleeping peacefully in her bed, her arms draped over the woman next to her. Billie was sleeping, not peacefully. She was sweating, her whole body was tense. She tossed and turned, causing Phoebe to wake up.

"Billie! Billie wake up!" She said shaking the girl gently. Billie shot up straight, a sob escaping her throat.

"Phoebe! You're alright!" She sounded so relieved to the woman sitting next to her.

"Of course I'm alright. It was just a dream, honey. It's okay." Phoebe gently ran her fingers through Billies' blonde hair. Billie sighed, she leaned into Phoebe taking comfort in her warm embrace. Phoebe kept running her fingers through her loves hair, and her other hand with the blondes. They lay back down and both drift off to sleep.

Billie woke up in the arms of her wife. She had finally gotten some rest after waking from that horrible nightmare. She was never fast enough to save her. Normally, Phoebe would be asleep when Billie woke up, but the blonde was thrashing around more than she normally did. Billie didn't know why she kept having this dream but she did and now Phoebe knows about it.

Phoebe woke up soon after Billie did, still holding her wife close to her. The blonde was absently tracing patterns on Phoebes stomach underneath her middle sister ran her hand through Billies hair, down her back and stopped at her waist. Billie looked up at her and smiled.

"Morning baby." She said.

"Good morning." Billie leaned up as Phoebe spoke, Phoebe met her halfway. Their lips touched in a sweet kiss. Phoebe checked the time. "We have to go to the manor for lunch."

"Can't we stay in bed a little longer?" Billie whined top her wife who chuckled.

"Not today. Now c'mon before we have to face the wrath of Piper." Phoebe pulled the blonde out of bed with her as she stood up. Billie let herself be pulled out of bed.

"Fine but only because I love you." Phoebe chuckled.

"I love you too." They both got dressed and walked to their daughters room. Destiny was just waking up when they came in.

"Hey babygirl! Wanna go see Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo?" Billie asked as Phoebe got clothes for their daughter.

"Yay!" Destiny was immediately awake and jumped out of her bed.

"Easy there kiddo. We have to get you dressed first." Phoebe said.

"Sorry Mommy."

"Its alright now come here."

After getting a very excited two year old ready, not easy, the family made their way next door, to the manor.

They walked in without knocking and made their way to the kitchen. Piper was in there cooking lunch while Wyatt and Chris sat at the table coloring.

"Hey guys." Piper said hugging her sister and Billie. Destiny ran up and hugged her aunts knees before darting to the table to join her cousins. Billie sat with her nephews at the table while her wife talked to the oldest charmed one. Paige and Glenn arrived with Prue soon after and joined the family. Leo orbed in last, looking liking he was hiding something. Piper noticed how strange her husband was acting and asked what was wrong.

"The Elders called me up earlier this morning. It seems something has been blocking their ability to sense where white- lighters and their charges are."

"Who could be powerful enough to do that?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know. This had never happened before." Leo answered. Although he didn't say it, all the girls could see how much it bothered him. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Phoebe and Billie looked at each other and the other two charmed ones.

"We'll go check the book." Billie said as she and Phoebe got up.

"We'll help." Paige said and she and Glenn stood up, and the four of them went to the attic. Wyatt and the other kids orbed/projected out of the room to Wyatt's room.

**ATTIC**

"Who has the power to block people from the Elders?" Billie asked.

"According to the book, no one." Paige said looking at the page about the Elders.

"Something doesn't feel right about this." Phoebe said sitting next to Billie on the couch.

"What do you mean?" Glenn asked.

"I mean who ever is doing this has to be working towards something huge, the Elders is a distraction. It has to be." Phoebe explained.

**KITCHEN**

Leo and Piper sat at the kitchen table together.

"Somethings coming Piper. Something big." Leo said.

"I know, I can feel it too." Leo grabbed his wife's hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"The Elders say something big is at play here."

"The question is: what is at play?" Leo shrugged. The couple got up and went to check on the kids before heading to the attic.

Billie looked up when Piper and Leo walked in. She and Phoebe had taken over looking through the book while Paige and Glenn tried to sense their charges. They couldn't find them anywhere. Paige couldn't even sense Billie.

"There has got to be someone who knows what the demon is." Paige said. Phoebe looked up at her younger sister.

"We'll it wasn't one of our ancestors. There is nothing in this book that can help us." As she spoke, Phoebe flipped to the page about Belthazar. "Absolutely not-" Phoebe was pulled into a premonition.

_Billie was standing in the rain watching as a woman and a man kiss. The woman turned it was Phoebe. Her eyes were filled with fire as she looked at her wife. Billie burst into flames, tears falling from her eyes. _

Phoebe came out of the premonition and gasped. She was still standing at the book. Her knees gave out and she started falling until Billie caught her. It was then that Phoebe noticed the voices coming from her family, and another voice. She heard it in her head.

**_It has begun. _**

Then she blacked out.

**UNKNOWN LOCATION **

A tall man stood, an evil smile on his face. He turned end looked at the demon in the room.

"It has begun. We attack in two hours. Be ready." The demons shimmered out, leaving the man alone in the dark room. "I'm coming for you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovely readers! Please enjoy this chapter and leave a review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, just playing with the characters. **

_previously:_

_Phoebe was pulled into a premonition._

_Billie was standing in the rain watching as a woman and a man kiss. The woman turned it was Phoebe. Her eyes were filled with fire as she looked at her wife. Billie burst into flames, tears falling from her eyes._

_"It has begun. We attack in two hours. Be ready." The demons shimmered out, leaving the man alone in the dark room. "I'm coming for you."_

Now:

Billie sat on the couch in the attic with her wife's head in her lap. Phoebe had been out for almost an hour. Billie almost panicked when Phoebe collapsed into her arms but was able to move her to the couch with the help of Glenn and Leo. Now she was running her fingers through Phoebes silky Brown hair and waiting for her to wake up. Piper and Paige had gone to check on the kids and Leo and Glenn went to see if the Elders had any more information.

"Billie." Phoebes voice caused the blonde to look at her.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Billie asked with worry in her voice.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked as she sat up slowly.

"You had a premonition then blacked out. I caught you and moved you here. What did you see?" Billie rubbed her hand up and down Phoebes arm.

"I don't know, i-" Phoebe cut her self off and jumped up from the couch, moving quickly to the Book. Billie followed her.

"What is it?" She asked seeing fear in Phoebes eyes and wrapping her arms around her.

"Something is coming."

UNKNOWN LOCATION

"It's time." The man said turning to the demons, "keep them busy until I can get her, then leave, don't kill anyone." The demons nodded and the man gave the signal for them to leave.

"I won't let you go this time."

HALLIWELL MANOR

"Who's coming?" Piper asked her sister. They were all in the attic. Billie had come and told them that Phoebe had woken up.

"I don't know. I told you all I heard was a voice saying 'it has begun' and then I blacked out." Phoebe said running her fingers through her hair.

"Ok, ok. What did you see in your vision?" Paige asked. Phoebe looked down sadly, not wanting to say what she saw. It was to horrible. Piper and Paige shared a look with each other after noticing Phoebes silence.

"Phoebe?" Billie said. Phoebe looked at her cor a moment, her eyes full of despair.

"I can't." Phoebe whispered before hurrying out of the room. Billie stood there worried about her wife.

"What could she have seen that would make her run away?"

"I don't know Billie, but she will be okay. Just give her time." Piper said. Billie sighed and looked towards the door longingly.

"Ok. Let's just figure out who this demon is." Right as she said the words left her mouth, Billie was thrown across the room. She smashed into the wall with a loud thud. Piper and Paige soon followed. They looked up and found twenty demons standing in the attic holding fireballs. Piper blew one up and they all attacked.

DOWNSTAIRS

Phoebe walked through the house she grew up in, trying to not think about the horrible vision she had. She saw herself killing Billie, her wife! How could she say that? It hurt to even think about Billie dying, saying it out loud was unthinkable. Phoebe leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't see the demon standing in front of her.

"All alone I see. Good that makes this easier." Phoebe opened her eyes and saw a man standing before her. The man reached for her but she ducked out of the way. She heard a crash and raced into the attic the demon hot on her heels.

ATTIC

Billie saw her wife burst into the room only to be grabbed by a demon following her.

"Phoebe!"

"Not another step." The demon spoke, his hand wrapping tighter around Phoebes throat. Billie froze in her tracks. The rest of the demons had stopped Tata king and simmered out. Piper and Paige thought the voice seemed familiar, but his face was hidden by a mask.

"It seems that I have a bit of an advantage here. Now I could kill the three of you, take Phoebe here and leave the kids to fend for themselves, or I can just take Phoebe and give you time to save her before I kill her. Decisions, decisions." The demon seemed to consider what to do for a moment. Billie was unable to take her eyes off Phoebe who was staring right back at her. Their eyes met and Phoebe mouthed 'I love you.' to her wife.

"Alright I'm feeling charitable today. You have twenty-four hours to find and save her, or you'll never see her again." The demon and Phoebe shimmered out.

"Damn it!"

**(I wanted to end the chapter here, but that would leave me with two short chapters so this is what would be chapter three)**

"Billie calm down. We will get her." Paige said.

"I can't calm down Paige. My wife is out there probably being tortured and in did nothing to stop him from taking her." Billie continued her pacing around the room.

"He would have killed her if you tried to do anything, you know that." Paige said, she was trying to find her sister with a crystal and map.

"I know. I just want her back."

"I do too but we can't bust in there without a plan. We were practically powerless against him. He seemed to weaken our powers." The crystal landed downtown. "Got her. Why would a demon be staying down town?" Billie came over to her.

"He weakens us, right?"

"Yes."

"Then let's get more power."

DOWNTOWN

Phoebe was chained to a wall in an apartment downtown. It seemed vaguely familiar, as if she had been there before.

"Such beauty. Such power. We could have had everything." The demon was standing by a window looking out at the city. "But things never worked out in our favor did they?" Phoebe stayed silent but she couldn't hold back the gasp that came from her lips when the man turned around.

"It's not possible."

"Anything is possible. You should know that better than anyone." Phoebe stared shocked at the one man who made her life bell for so long.

MANOR

"We can't do it." Piper said after listening to Billie.

"Yes we can. It's the only way, to save her."

"She might be right. We only have one chance to save her, and we don't have enough power right now." Paige said. Piper looked at Leo and Glenn.

"It's risky but it's the best we've got." Leo said. Piper thought for a moment. She wanted her sister back desperately if this was the only way, so be it.

"Alright. Cast the spell."

**(I couldn't come up with a good spell, only the last line)**

"And give more strength to the Power of Three." Billie finished the spell and their was a blinding light. The Halliwell family opened their eyes after the light faded.

"Where are we?" A voice asked.

"Damn it!"


	3. Chapter 3

Previously:

The Halliwell family opened their eyes after the light faded.

"Where are we?" A voice asked.

"Damn it!"

And now:

"This was not supposed to happen!" Billie said angrily.

"Billie what have you done?" Piper asked. Her voice want full of anger but rather surprise. She was looking at the the woman who stood in the middle of the room.

"What the he'll is going on?" Piper looked towards the woman standing in the middle.

"We're not quite sure yet, Prue." Piper said. In the middle of the attic stood Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell.

"What year is it? To you?" Leo asked the younger version of his wife.

"2001."

"Well that's just great!" Billie said looking at a blonde Phoebe. I think I like bruntte better, she thought to herself.

"Once again, what the hell is going on?" Prue said. She was confussed. One second she and her sisters were standing in the kitchen the next they were in the attic with three girls and two guys.

"It had to have been the spell." Glenn said. He was standing behind Paige and Billie, ready to orb them out just in case.

"We can figure this out layer, right now we have a sister to save. They are obviously here to help." Paige said, looking at the younger witches.

"Paige is right. We need to save her.". Billie said going back to the book.

"Who are we saving?" The blonde Phoebe asked.

"You. Or at least, this times you."

"what happened to her?"

"She was taken by a demon, we have 12 hours left to save her." Paige said. She looked at the older Piper who said...

"Here's the plan."

DOWNTOWN

Phoebe gasped in pain. She was still chained to the wall only now demons were throwing fireballs at her.

"You will understand why I did this to you someday. I was hoping you would be rescued by now, but I won't complain. It's only a matter of weeks before you will be mine again permanently." Phoebe felt sick hearing him talk. Of course the one person who she never wanted to see again was back, again. Cole had changed. Although he still loved Phoebe, his thirst for power reigned over him. Phoebe has more power than she knows, power that he plans to use.

Phoebe held back a scream as atheme punctured her leg.

"Easy boys." Cole said to the demons who went back to throwing fireballs.

Phoebe could feel her wife's worry, it was as if she was standing beside her. She could also sense the change in the air, the magic shifting. Something was changing inside her and whatever it was gave her hope that she would be okay. She also knew Billie was on her way. She could sense her wife getting closer, could feel the power coming from her. It wouldn't be long now.

"You know, I thought they would be here sooner. It's kinda hurting my feelings that they're not here. No matter, soon everything will be different." He walked forward and grabbed Phoebes chin, forcing her to look at him. "What do you say, Phoebe? Do you think they are coming, or should we end this now?"

"Go to hell." Phoebe said back, Cole laughed.

"Been there, done that, and I would like to stay out of there for a while."

"And I would love to send you back." Phoebes heart leaped at the sound of Bullies voice. "Get away from my wife!" Her voice was filled with anger. Phoebe was beaten and bloody, Billie was seeing red.

"You can't stop me by yourself." Cole said, taking his hand away from Phoebe.

"Who said I was alone?" Piper, Paige, and three other woman came out of the shadows.

"Well, this is interesting. More pieces in the game." Phoebe was to busy looking at Billie to see the others come out but she looked when Cole started speaking again. "This will change things."

Phoebe saw her sisters and wife standing with, her sisters and herself? No that can't be right. What is going on? She thought. Billie was slowly working her way towards Phoebe. Cole gave a signal and the demons attacked.

"Phoebe."

"Billie, get me out of here." Phoebe was crying. She was hurting so much, the dagger was still in her leg.

"I'm working on it. Trust me ok? Everything will be fine just focus on me. GLENN!" She called the last part out and the whitelighter orbed in.

"Take her out of here. We will meet you at the manor." Glenn nodded and gently grabbed Phoebe to orb her out.

"Time to go! Billie!" Paige yelled. Billie hurried over to them, the demons closing in fast. She was hit with a fireball as she reached for her whitelighter and they orbed out.

MANOR

Glenn orbed in avg gently placed Phoebe on the couch. She had passed out from the pain. Leo walked in.

"Oh my god! We need to heal her." Leo said as he got down on his knees beside Glenn.

"Wait. Pull the knife out." Leo gently pried the dagger out of his sister-in-laws leg, and started to heal her. Glenn started to heal her as well, the golden glow emitting from both of their hands.

"Is she ok?" Billie asked as she walked, the other witches Chloe behind her.

"She has a lot of injuries, but she's healing." Leo said. "Paige can you heal her arm?" Paige nodded and moved to heal her charges arm.

"She should wake up soon." Glenn said. Once Paige finished with her arm, Billie moved to the couch and say down beside it taking Phoebes hand in hers.

"I'm still confused." Blonde Phoebe said.

"We can explain everything later. Let's wait until she wakes up." Piper said. She wanted to prolong telling her older sister that she is dead.

A few minutes of silence passed before Phoebe woke up.

"Billie, what happened?" Phoebe asked, her voice low.

"What do you remember?"

"Pain, a lot of pain. And then you coming, with my sisters. But I was with you. I've lost it haven't I?" Phoebe struggled to sit up. Billie gently pulled her into a sitting position and say beside, letting the brunette lean against her.

"Unfortunately, no, you have not lost it." Phoebe looked around the room. She couldn't believe her eyes. She saw two Pipers, Paige, Prue, and herself standing in the living room.

"What did I miss?"


	4. Chapter 4

Previously:

"Pain, a lot of pain. And then you coming, with my sisters. But I was with you. I've lost it haven't I?" Phoebe struggled to sit up. Billie gently pulled her into a sitting position and say beside, letting the brunette lean against her.

"Unfortunately, no, you have not lost it." Phoebe looked around the room. She couldn't believe her eyes. She saw two Pipers, Paige, Prue, and herself standing in the living room.

"What did I miss?"

And now:

"Quite a bit actually." Piper answered Phoebe. The brunette looked around, taking in the whole room. Piper thought this would seem very strange to her little sisters, no matter what time she is from.

"Obviously." Phoebe leaned against Billie, glad to be back with her wife but also majorly freaked out. It was strange to see a younger version of herself, and even stranger to see her dead sister standing in the living room, perfectly healthy.

"Can someone please explain what is going on?" Blonde Phoebe asked the group.

"You've been here the whole time, you already know everything." Prue said, slightly confused.

"I know that. I meant with them. What's going on with them?" She pointed to the older Phoebe and Billie.

"We are sitting on a couch." Billie answered. She was also confused.

"She means our relationship." Phoebe said as she lifted her head off her wife's shoulder.

"Oh. Can we tell her that? Wouldn't that have consequences?" Billie said. The younger charmed ones looked at each other with questioning eyes.

"You know they're going to find out eventually." Paige said.

"Yeah in like six years." Billie said and received a look from her wife."What it's true!" Phoebe laughed slightly and leaned back against the blonde.

"Wait. Are the kids ok? I'm gonna go see Destiny." Phoebe said and got up off the couch to go upstairs.

"Honey are you okay?" Billie asked, following her wife into the hall.

"I'm fine." Phoebe kept walking.

"Hey, talk to me." Billie reached for Phoebes arm and turned her around. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I'll tell you tonight okay? I promise." Billie wrapped her arms around the brunette and pulled her closer.

"Ok. I love you." Phoebe placed a soft kiss on the blondes neck.

"I love you too." Billie pulled back and kissed Phoebe, neither of them noticing the young blonde watching them.

UPSTAIRS

Phoebe walked into her nephew's room to find the kids levitating a bunch of the toys in the room and making them move around the room.

"Hey guys." She said, stepping further into the room.

"Mommy!" Destiny jumped into her arms and hugged her neck. Phoebe kissed her check asks let the little girl settle on her hip.

"Are you guys having fun?" They all nodded.

"Aunt Phoebe, I'm hungry." Wyatt said to his aunt.

"Is everyone hungry?" All the kids nodded. "Well let's go find some food." Phoebe led the group downstairs, listening to them tall to each other.

DOWNSTAIRS

Billie looked up at the sound of little feet coming down the stairs. The sisters from the past all turned to look as present day Phoebe led a small pack of children downstairs. Billie got up and walked towards her wife and daughter with a smile on her face.

"Hello lovelies." She said, giving Destiny a kiss on the head and Phoebe a kiss on the lips. "Lunch time?"

"Yeah." Phoebe smiled at her wife, forgetting that the world was in danger again for a small moment.

"Who's kids are these?" Blonde Phoebe asked.

"Ours. The two boys are Piper and Leo's, the little girl Glenn is holding is his and Paige daughter. This is mine and Billies daughter." Phoebe answered the younger version of herself.

"Yours and Billies?" The girl was insanely confused. Obviously, the older Phoebe was in a relationship with the blonde but how in the wolf did that happen? And what about Cole?

"Yeah. Mine and Billies." The younger versions of Piper and Prue looked at their little sister with amused expressions. Prue had figured out that she was dead in this time, but she assumed she went down fighting.

"You never were very good at solving puzzles." Paige said to her older sisters.

"Oh shut it. We obviously have a lot to explain to these three. Let's get this over with. I want to go home, and snuggle up with..." Phoebes words faded add she walked into the kitchen.

"Let's go Blondie." Prue said, grabbing her little sister by the arm and dragging her along.

KITCHEN

"Where do we start?" Present day Piper asked her sisters.

"From the beginning?" Paige suggested.

"But what about Prue?" Phoebe said.

"She already knows she isn't around anymore. They need to know everything if they are going to help. Especially about Cole." Piper said. The three sisters looked over at the table. The younger witches and Billie were waiting for them to start telling their story.

"I guess I'll tell them."

"You are the best with words Pheebs." Paige said.

"Great." The three witches joined the others at the table. There want enough chairs so Phoebe sat in Billies lap, and Paige say in Glenn's.

"So what going on?" Prue asked.

"Don't talk. Just listen. Almost ten years ago, we faced a demon succeed in destroying the charmed ones. He killed the eldest and middle sister first, but I went back in time and changed it so that only Prue died." Billie rubbed her wife's back, trying to comfort her. "At her funeral, Piper and I met Paige who we learned was our long list baby sister. One we found her, the Power of Three was reformed and we continued on our path. At the time or destiny was to vanquish the source, which we did, but then our world was turned upside down. Cole had become a mortal and the power of the source went into him. I didn't know that when I married him." Phoebe looked down when she started talking about Cole. She leaned into Billie who wrapped her arms around and kissed her shoulder.

"After we got married, I learned Cole was the source and became his queen. Soon I became pregnant. After I learned of my pregnancy, Paige and Piper convinced me that I couldn't be on both sides, and I chose them. We vanquished Cole, and a demon magically took the baby from me, which killed her. The angle of Destiny showed up soon after and offered to strip us of our powers. We didn't accept the offer and continued to fight demons.

"We found out Piper was pregnant and started preparing for the baby. We were surprised when Wyatt was born, we were expecting a girl. A year later Chris was born. Leo had become an elder, Piper became pregnant with Chris. An older version of Chris came from the future and died helping to stop Wyatt from turning evil. After that Leo was changed into an avatar and helped them create a perfect world. At first we didn't realize how flawed this world was, Leo died so we could see the truth. With the help of a demon named Zanku we changed the world back to normal.

"Soon after Zanku helped us, he tried to kill us. The only way to defeat him was to fake our deaths. We lived for a few months with secret identities, trying to suppress our magical side. That is when we met Billie." Phoebe looked lovingly at her wife, who smiled at her. "She helped us realize who we really are and we changed back to ourselves.

"Glenn was a friend of Paige when we meet him soon after meeting or little sister. He got married a year later but died soon after pulling a man out of a fire. The elders decided to make him a whitelighter. A few years later he ran into Paige when their charges were working together. The elders couldn't keep them apart and allowed them to get married. Billie and I got married almost for years ago. Paige and Glenn were wed three years ago." Phoebe finished the story and looked around the table at her audience. Prue looked calm and seemed to accept the information without problem. Pat piper looked slightly less calm, but she was accepting it. Past Phoebe looked the most troubled.


End file.
